A Destiny Awakens
by BrieKayee
Summary: Kelsey Rose had lived a normal life until she met and rescued a strange man claiming to be a dwarf from Middle-Earth. Fours years later they are reunited, as Kelsey stumbles into his own world, on the journey to reclaim Erebor. Follow Kelsey as she experiences love, battles, adventures and the truth of her destiny...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, so this is my first time in writing a Hobbit fanfiction. I have been a major fan of this site and really wanted to write one. so here I am with A Destiny Awakens. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters apart from Kelsey Rose**

"Hurry up, Kelsey!" shouted Georgia as I stumbled down the slopes of the creek. It had just been raining and so the air was sweet and fresh. The creek water was flowing beautifully and I could hear the birds chirping loudly. By the time I got to our favourite spot on a huge rock, Georgia had already jumped in and was laughing at my red face. Her black and gold swimmers shone under the hard light of the now peaking sun.

"Slowpoke," she laughed before dunking her head under the water. I stuck my tongue out in a childish manner and shrugged off my t-shirt, revealing a blue bikini top. Keeping my black board shorts on, I carefully made my way down into the water to the waiting Georgia.

The water was cold at first touch but eventually warmed. With Georgia following close behind me, we made our way through the water to a larger patch of the creek, where we could swim properly.

"So I heard that Chris is going to ask me to formal and I am planning to say yes," announced Georgia, as she glided towards me in the glistening water.

"Aww cute," I exclaimed, with a huge grin plastered on my face. Georgia had been swooning over Chris for the last year and deserved being with him.

"What about you?" she asked as she plonked herself on a underwater rock. I gave her a questioning look. "I mean, who do you want to go with?"

"Well for starters. I don't have a boyfriend. Two, I don't have any guys interested in me and three I'm too busy with schoolwork and I have a upcoming archery and fencing competition that I need to prepare for. And anyway formal isn't until the end of the year so I'm not worried about it," I explained, earning a sour look from Georgia. To cheer her up, I decided to splash her. Sounds of our laughter filled the air around the creek.

Suddenly, a loud shout interrupted our laughter, causing us to glance up at the falling figure from the above rocky cliff. With an enormous splash, the figure floated there with his head in the water.

"Quick, Kelsey, before he drowns," yelled Georgia from the dry rocks where we had taken refuge after he fell, as I dived in to save him. He was heavy but I was able to swim back to shore with him in my arms where Georgia was waiting to help lift him up.

"Georgia, pass the towels quick," I said, trying to drag the stranger into the warming sun. My shoulder-length blonde hair dangled in my eyes as I stared at the man's handsome features. His long brown hair stuck to his neck and his sun-kissed skin and stubble contemplated his attractive face. A couple of gashes had opened up on his forehead and just as I placed a hand on them, a groan came out of him, signalling that he was still alive.

"Georgia, call an ambulance," I stated, wrapping the young man in towels. She rushed over to our bags and reached for her mobile and groaned.

"I have no signal," she complained. "So do you."

I sighed as a plan formed in my head. "Okay run back to your and phone them and wait for them there to lead the way."

"But what are you going to do?" she asked, about to walk away. I glanced down at the unconscious man and studied the blood that had been splattered on his face.

"I'm going to keep the blood from coming any more out of his injuries until the medics get here," I explained, urging Georgia to go. I watched her rush up the slopes before staring back at the man. "Please don't die on me, stranger."

Slowly and carefully, I ribbed strips off my shirt and bandaged his injuries. That's when I noticed his clothes. It wasn't the modern clothing but sort of medieval. He wore several layers of clothing and a brown leather coat covered his broad shoulders. He wore fingerless gloves and peering closer, wore the holder of an archer on his right hand. A short sword hung by his side whilst his bow and quiver were missing. _Who are you? _I thought as I gently brushed some of his mangled hair when a shaking hand reached up and grasped my wrist lightly. I had let out a small gasp when he opened his eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown colour and they held bravery and power. He muttered something but I couldn't quite hear.

"Orc," he said again, a bit louder this time. A growl-like laugh came up behind me, as I swung my body around to face a disgusting creature. It swung its sword towards me, causing me to fly backwards away from harm's way. The young man had unsheathed his sword and blocked the creature. But his block was weakened from his injuries and eventually the orc overpowered him, sending him back on the rocks. His short sword was sent spiralling towards me. _I have gone insane, _I thought as I picked it up and lunged at the orc, surprising it. It also surprised the man as well for his eyes lit up with surprise.

The sword that I was holding clashed against the creature's weapon with such a force, I could feel the tremors going through my arm. Because I had the element of surprise, I had the upper hand of defeating the creature. As I plunged the sword into the soft skin, it fell back into a ball of light that had appeared behind it. The light disappeared and I just stood there, breathing heavily, trying to get my head around what just happen. _Yep, definitely gone insane._ I stumbled back to where the young man had fallen.

"Are you okay, sir?" I asked, helping him up. He straightened his clothes and bowed.

"Kili Oakenshield at your service, my lady," he said, with politeness.

"My lady? Please, Mr Oakenshield, call me Kelsey," I claimed, a blush forming on my cheeks. His laugh boomed throughout the area.

"Lady Kelsey, I go by the name of Kili."

"Well, I would really like to know where you came from, because you are definitely not from here," I exclaimed, glancing at his clothes.

"I'm from Middle Earth and am the nephew of the King Under the Mountain," Kili claimed, puffing out his chest with proudness. I just stood there with my mouth gaping widely open. I was in the presence of another being from a different world. And not just a being but a royal being.

**So yeah that was the first chapter of A Destiny Awakens. If you enjoyed it please let me know by reviewing. Also feedback will be helpful. Next update should be up by tomorrow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. so this is the second chapter of A Destiny Awakens.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters apart Kelsey**

"So you're saying that you are another human being from a different world? I have officially gone insane," I screeched, putting my hands up to my head. Kili cocked his head to the side as he watched my frantic expression unfold.

"Human? Lady Kelsey, I am a dwarf of the Blue Mountains," announced Kili as he took a step forward towards me. I could feel my legs buckle underneath me as I tried to take in the facts.

"But aren't dwarves meant to be small, fat and have a long beard?" I blurted out, not knowing my mistake. Kili's eyes widen as he scratched his head as he calmly told me what dwarves really look like.

"Well I'm taller than the average dwarf and not all dwarves are fat and I'm still young to have a beard, which is by the way the proud glory of being a dwarf," explained Kili.

But before I could answer, a similar ball of light appeared beside us, beckoning Kili to go through. My heart sunk as I realised that he had to go back to his own world. I really wanted him to stay to tell me of the wonderful things of his world.

"It looks like your world wants you back now?" I stated, a glint sadness running through my voice.

"Will I see you again?" exclaimed Kili before he stepped into the light. He gently grabbed my hand and rubbed. I knew instantly that I would see him again.

"I think we will," I said, smiling as he kissed my hand for a goodbye.

"Well then, I will wait for the reunion, fair Kelsey," he stated, earning a blush appeared once again on my cheeks. My hand missed his warmth as he disappeared through the ball of light, never to return to this world again. Shouts could be heard as Georgia returned with paramedics. She jumped over rocks to come and stand next to me.

"Where is he, Kelsey?"

Taking one last look at the place where I last saw Kili's smiling face, I turned to Georgia with a reply.

"He's gone."

**So review and let me know what you think. Unfortunately I wont be back on until a few weeks time, but will furiously write the next three chapters for then. xx**


End file.
